Video attributes decoders for color or monochrome display in a high-resolution alphanumeric mode typically use what are known as professional terminals. With the video monitors of these alphanumeric terminals, 25 lines of 80 characters each can be displayed.
Terminals known as consultation terminals also exist; these are used in videotext and function in a low-resolution alphamosaic mode, with which 25 lines of 40 columns each can be displayed.